


A Chuisle Mo Chrói

by Elyeye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm making up things, Love, M/M, Mpreg, i love xingdae ok, sorry - Freeform, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyeye/pseuds/Elyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about love that can conquer anything ...<br/>Historical AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Legend says that at the beginning of the time, when God created mankind, was a man, a king, who found his one true love. But as king he hand a duty towards his people. Duty of continuing his bloodline. His lover couldn’t give him a child. His lover was a man. A man who couldn’t give his king desired child. A man whose heart ached._

_Heartbroken king for the sake of his land accepted proposal of marriage to woman._

_His love could not bear a look at his love’s misery. He went on a journey to temples in the mountains sacrificed to their God, hoping to find a peace._

_He lit a candle and prayed. He begged God to let him be with his love. He wished for it with whole heart. God saw how much this man longed for it and because his heart and intentions were pure, full of love and despair, he showed himself to king’s lover._

_“Look up my child,” said God and when amazed man lifted up his head he put hand on his head and continued, “I will grant you ability to carry child.”_

_And on man’s wrist appeared symbol of flower lily._

_“This symbol, my child, means what your heart desires. Every man, from now on, who is born on this land with this symbol will have ability to bear a child and only if a child comes from pure, true love. Now go find your king.”_

_And just quickly as he appeared he vanished. Man still in daze after he thanked and prayed one more time left temple to run for his love._

_He gave life to 5 strong sons and 3 beautiful daughters._

_They lived happily and symbol of their love, symbol of lily flower which continued to appear, showed how strong love could be…_

Centuries passed and just like God predicted boys were born with symbol of lily flower.

During one of these eras of time, there was a king who had three sons. And this is where our story of what might could have happen starts.

☼☼☼

 “My lord! What are you doing here? You are not allowed here!” loud shout was heard through a gardens. Jongdae quietly sighed as he was seated on the highest branch of a tree that could support him. He supposed he shouldn’t sneak away from his studies but it was sooo boring in the castle. Being out was so much more fun. When he had lucky day he managed to convince one of the stable boys to lend him some of his attire so he could secretly sneak into town under the castle. He loved mingling with commoners. No one there told him what he should do. Or what was expecting from him.

Not that he didn’t love helping people. He actually loved when he could help anyone but being not recognized had its own advantages. No one bowed to him or paid respects to him.

“My lord. Please come down.”

“Why do I have to? I don’t want to.”

“Please, my lord! You should be studying.”

“I don’t want to study.”

“I’m telling you that you will study.” Servant immediately bowed as he heard king’s voice. King was most of the time good man loved by his people. But when he came to his sons he didn’t know mercy. Jongdae with sigh climbed down the tree and bowed to his father.

“Your Majesty, what a pleasant surprise to see you in gardens. I did not know your duties allowed you take a strolls in the garden.”

King sighed, his second son was always daring one. More rebellious then his two brothers. They obeyed to his every word. Not Jongdae though, Jongdae had free spirit. Being middle child only made it stronger.

“They do not, my son, so not yours. Why aren’t you with your brothers who are studying?”

“I rather be here in the gardens if you allow, Your Majesty.”

“I do not allow. You must return to your studies and don’t call me that. I’m your father more than I’m king.”

“As you order, Your Majesty.” and with bow Jongdae left to go back to castle, leaving his fuming father behind him. After checking if Jongdae, indeed returned to his studies, king with sigh retrieved into his study where unpleasant message awaited him.

☼☼☼

Jongdae’s two brothers were nothing like him. Older Junmyeon was soft and well behaved. He took his studies seriously because he knew he was heir to the throne. He would become king one day so he committed all his free time to this task.

Younger Jongin being youngest was spoiled by whole castle. Everyone loved him. Thankfully, it did not get to his head. He at heart was still a child who loved everyone and tried to make everyone happy.

If his father favorited his two other sons, it was their mother who loved Jongdae most. She, herself middle child, knew how he was feeling. It was her who Jongdae obeyed for. He didn’t want to see her sad and tired because of his attics.

Jongdae loved his mother endlessly but there is one thing he loved more. It was music. He never missed one class of music study. Singing and playing instruments were his beloved things. His mother knew this so she arranged for him more studies of music than studies of business and government or on how to rule country. He wanted to get rid of all of these studies, _‘I will never be king so why do I have to study this?’_ argued Jongdae back then but his mother was adamant.

But one class of language caught his interest so much that he never sneaked away. Jongdae fascinated by foreign language tried his best. When foreign merchants visited castle Jongdae was instantly by their side eager to try language with men who speak it.

By the 3rd year of studying, he could converse with them like one of their own. Merchants were pleasantly surprised to hear prince talking their language. They always praised him and were keen to visit again to see his progress. No one believed them in their own country so many of them came to see it for themselves and yes, they could not believe and were also charmed by prince’s ability and musical talent.

Jongdae always glowed under their praise. Once he was doing something right. His father even approved of this. Even though he would never admit it, he sought his father approval, he did not want to be only his disobedient son. He wanted his father to think of him as someone capable. Someone who was worthy of title royal prince.

Yes, he was worthy of title royal prince. Out of three princes he was best one in sword fighting, in archery, in strategy planning. Despite still not being out of age, all soldiers respected him. They considered it an honor they got a chance to spar with him.  Even though he was still not trained enough, he defeated some of their great fighters.

King watched Jongdae sparring with captain of his guard with pride swelling in his chest. When his second son was not misbehaving he was best son he could ask for. Not that his other sons were bad but Junmyeon was too delicate and Jongin too kindhearted to have chance in sparring with war hardened soldiers.

He went in thoughts to reports that were lain on table in his study and frowned. He had one more reason for Jongdae’s training. If reports were right and council meeting wouldn’t find solution, there was a big chance for peace, his ancestors fought so hard for, to shatter and he would need capable man in leading army. Someone he could trust. He really hoped this possibility would not appear. It would tear his heart to send one of his precious sons to bloody battle in which he could easily die. Not to mention that his queen would most likely to take a sword and kill him on a spot. She was very protective of Jongdae, she did not approve even of his sword training.

“My king, messenger with new reports just arrived.” one of his servants bowed in front of him. King dismissed him and with one last long look at his son who just pinned another soldier down, went back to his study.

☼☼☼

Jongdae grinned in joy as he helped Baekhyun back on his legs.

“Lord Baekhyun, where is your skill you bragged about? I do not see it anywhere.”

“Oh, shut up Your Majesty. I was just distracted, otherwise I would took you down.” glared playfully Baekhyun at his best friend who had mischievous smile on his face. “Distracted you say? Could it be possibly by Chanyeol who is watching over there?” Response was instant. Baekhyun’s cheeks colored pink and he started stuttering out denial. He did not want to admit to anyone his infatuation with tall stable boy. Not even to his best friend but he should have known he cannot keep secrets from Jongdae.

“Don’t worry Baek, I won’t tell anyone and I don’t mind and I must say, he is nice to look at,” and after jealous look his best friend suddenly threw him, with laugh he continued: “but not that much to me. He has too big ears for me.”

“His ears are cute!” defended Baekhyun instantly his love and blushed again. He just gave another material to Jongdae, to tease him about.

Jongdae smiled widened and said: “Don’t worry Baekhyun. I’m glad you like him. He is good kid.”

“He is older than you.”

“I know. But still he is kid and come on, if we get into kitchens on time, Kyungsoo promised that he will save us some pastries.”

“Us? More like you. He hates my guts.”

“That’s because you are not nice to him. I’m nice to him and he loves me.” Jongdae laughed and with carefree laugh they run together to castle where Kyungsoo, with annoyed face, gave them pastries he saved them and proceeded hit both of them on head for messing up his spotless kitchen.

Baekhyun then went into direction of stables where he with shy smile gave pastry to Chanyeol who took it with amazed look on his face. Jongdae watched this from distance with fond smile on his face. He remembered that when he was younger and not knowing anything about royal families and statuses. He, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol used to play together but then reality of their descent came in.

He watched as Baekhyun and Chanyeol started talking and turned then his sight to the far distance. How he had wished he could visit kingdom he only knew from telling of foreign merchants. He begged his father to let him go. He begged his mother to let him go but where she would do anything to please him, here she strictly denied. She did not want to have her son in foreign country all alone even though he would never be alone and he could speak their language. He was sure, king would appoint him countless guards.

Suddenly he frowned when he saw rider coming nearer to castle and did not constantly recognize him. He knew nearly everyone from father’s army who was allowed to castle and this man was not one of them. His worry deepened when he spotted Chief General of their army and father’s most trusted advisor came out to greet him and led him to his father’s study. Something was not right.

☼☼☼

“Are you completely sure? They did not make any mistakes?” asked king with troubled expression on his face.

“No, Your Majesty. As we speak, army of King Wu are crossing our borders. There is no mistaking in this.”

“Thank you. You can go and rest.” thanked king his scout. Then he turned to his advisor who was watching him with worry written on his face.

“I have to do it, don’t I?” king asked and when he got sad smile in response, he ringed for servant and told him to find and bring Jongdae to his study. His queen was going to kill him but he had to do it. He needed to send Jongdae, his own son, to battle. He knew that even if he did not do it, Jongdae would find a way to go there.

“Father, did you sent for me?” Jongdae asked after he straighten up, he looked at his father and then at his advisor. Both of them were sporting serious and grim faces.

“Yes, indeed I did. King Wu declared war on us and I need you to be in command of our army.”  


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae stood firm and proud as his mother hugged him and soaked his robes with her tears. It pained him to see his mother in such a state.

Even his ever cheerful brother Jongin was unusually quiet with silent tears rolling down his face.

“Mama, do not worry. I will be fine and I need to do this. I promise you, I will return back to you.” said Jongdae and his voice shook a little. He quickly bit down on his lip so he could control his emotions. He could not cry. Especially now, in front of his whole family and closest friends. He was going to war, he needed to have control over his emotions. They were unnecessary in fight.

“Jongdae, you can still refuse and not to go anywhere. I am sure your father would not mind. Please, darling.” sobbed queen more and smoothed stray lock of hair which made its way to Jongdae’s face.

“No, mama. I want to do this. I have been training. I know I can survive There will not be probably moment where I will be on actual battlefield.” Jongdae quickly shut his mouth before he could continue. He met his father’s gaze and lowered eyes to the ground. Both knew it was a lie. Jongdae was wanted especially for his extraordinary good skill at sparring and strategical planning. They needed him out on battlefield to encourage. Jongdae knew this. King knew this. They have come to agreement not to mention this in front of queen neither in front of his brothers.

Jongdae searched for Baekhyun’s eyes which were also red from spilling tears. His heart clenched more and more.

He did not want to leave them but there was always possibility of him being fatally wounded and in worst case even killed on battlefield. He as middle son was irrelevant. He was not needed that much. Junmyeon was an heir to the throne and Jongin was still a child. They did not go under same training as he did. There was no other choice.

He gently embraced his beloved mama and pressed loving kiss to her wet cheek.

“I love you mama. So so so much. We will have another chance to say goodbye tomorrow right before my departure. But for now could I please go to my rooms with Lord Baekhyun?”

A second door of young prince’s chambers fell shut, Lord Baekhyun threw himself at his longtime friend and cried. He knew how bad war could be. His father used to be a soldier who for his heroic actions and good service was ennobled. He gladly nourished his son’s curiosity with old stories. He knew about possibility of Jongdae not returning.

“Why will you not allow me to go with you, my lord? Please allow me. Please…” 

“I cannot allow that Baekhyunnie. You must remain here. Take care of my brothers for me and also I do not want to see you get hurt.”

“But what about you? You will get hurt my lord.”

“I need to do this for my family Baekhyun and do not call me my lord. You do not have to do that. We are equal. You know I despise this status thing. Please promise me you will take care of Junmyeon. Make sure he will not be studying that much and take him outside to breathe fresh air. Promise me you will try stop Jongin and Sehun from doing any mischievous thing as is annoying Kyungsoo. Promise you will also try get Minseok open up. Promise me that you will not let them be hurt by any message that might come from battlefield. Please promise me this.” by time Jongdae stopped speaking his tears overflown and were now freely running down his cheeks.

“I promise you Jongdae. I promise you…”

“And also promise me you will go towards your happiness. Do tell Chanyeol how you feel and please do not forget ab… ab.. about m.. me…” with this words his control over his emotions broke and he sobbed into his best friend’s robe who ran calming hand down his back.

“I promise you Dae. I could never forget you. Pshhh, everything will be alright. You will come back to us as experienced soldier! You will be hero!”

Jongdae let out strange mix between laugh and sob while pressing more into Baekhyun’s side.

“This is why I love you most Baekhyunnie.”

“I love you too my lord.”

Next day came far too quickly for anyone’s liking. Jongdae gained again control over his emotions. His face was completely expressionless while saying goodbye to everyone. His mask faltered little when he embraced his brothers who held him tight, not wanting to let go.

He said goodbye to cook Kyungsoo, to stable boy Chanyeol. To his dearest friends. He said goodbye to Lord Sehun, best friend of Jongin. He said goodbye to his most loved cousin Lord Minseok who also held him tight. He said goodbye to his parents before he mounted his horse.

And with whole castle and adjacent town present, cheering him on and giving him their prayers and blessings, he left towards his fate.

☼☼☼

“Is it really necessary to attack them, my King?” asked Lord Luhan his king Yifan who was frowning at the map of kingdom he was trying to get hold of.

“Are you questioning my orders now Luhan?”

“Never, my king.” bowed Luhan and sighed. He did not know true reasons of his lord reasoning why to attack country" which whom they had friendly and business connections.

(Or maybe he knew. He remembered Yifan’s enchanted gaze when he spotted throne prince of neighbor kingdom at banquet where both of families were invited. He remembered way Yifan’s eyes followed him all evening. He remembered the way Yifan repeated his name when they were introduced by his father. Luhan that time was occupied by most beautiful boy he had ever seen. With catlike eyes and smile to die for. But he also remembered light in Yifan’s eyes he saw for the first time since his parents died.)

“I just need to get him. By any means.“

“So basically you are sending people to death because of one boy.“

“He is throne prince. Even if I sent proposal it would not be answered. Like this I can get him.”

“Of course, my king.” bowed Luhan again just as light knock on the door was heard and younger prince, brother of king Wu, Zitao stepped in.

“Yifan? Can I come in?”

“You always TaoTao.” smiled Yifan at his only brother and spread arms for hug which was about to come.

Zitao smiled and stepped into his brother hug. “I was getting bored.” whined Tao into his brother’s chest.

“But is not now time for your lessons?”

“Exactly.”

Luhan laughed at pouting look Zitao gave both of them. Young prince did not like his lessons. They were too boring for his liking and since Yifan became king he did not have that much time for him. He got that being king was time consuming and he had a lot of burdens.

“Luhan, call for Yixing to collect this little pouting baby and have him escort him to his lessons.”

“Yes, my king.” Luhan did as told and in few minutes, Zitao’s personal servant came in.

“Your majesty, my lords.” he bowed to them just as protocol prescribed. Luhan despised this. He and Yixing were of same age and used to play together. No social status should be in way of friendship.

“Yixing, please take Zitao to his studies and make sure he will stay there.”

“But brother. Please I want to spend day with you. I want to see how planning is going.”

“You know about this?”

“Of course I know. Whole castle is upside down because of it.”

“Fine, just this once. And Yixing, you shall remain here too. Just in case.”

Yixing bowed and moved to the far corner where Luhan pounced on him and refused to let go.

“Yixing! I missed youuuu.” whined Luhan into his ear and Yixing allowed himself to let out quiet chuckle and gently embraced his friend back. He missed this.

Some time passed until their peace was interrupted by servant with reports. King Wu calmly received them and laid them down on his study table. He carefully broke seal and read through them while his relaxed expression faded and was replaced by deep frown.

“What is the matter, brother?” asked Zitao worried for his brother who silently gave scroll to Luhan who read through it with same troubled expression.

“Second son of King Kim was reported to be sent to battlefield. He will arrive in two weeks’ time.” read Luhan aloud and frowned more. No one of them knew how other sons of King Kim looked. He kept safe in castle. Only merchants sent into kingdom reported about other sons of King. Those merchants were also praising second son’s skill in their language. They also told stories about seeing him sparring with personal guard of King and praised his fighting style.

“Yifan. This could be a problem. Please, don’t let it go too far. What will happen if this son dies in the battle? You will have no chance.”

Yifan considered this. He knew that nothing good would come out of this war. But he was blind. He was in love and wanted to have his love tied to him by any means.

(Yixing frowned. He often talked with merchants which came from their travels to neighbor kingdom. He was amazed by prince who could talk mandarin. He also heard them praising his beauty. He did not want to believe that someone this perfect could exist. He wished he could meet this mysterious prince.)

“We will proceed by previous plan. If King Kim wants his son be in this battle be it but we will not back down. And now Yixing, Zitao needs to get to his studies now and Luhan, you may also leave.” dismissed Yifan them all with wave of hand and closed his eyes. He had a lot of thinking to do but first of all, he dreamt of pair of dark eyes and beautiful smile.

When Yixing escorted Zitao to his lessons and made sure he would not escape like before he went outside to find Luhan who was already waiting for him in the gardens.

Luhan had his feet in pond and was thoughtfully looking over the distance.

(He thought of laughter. Of beautiful laugh of full cheeks. Of dancing and dancing and dancing. He thought of boy who he met but never got to know his name. He thought of how they sneaked into gardens to look at the starts. He thought of how now he doesn’t stand even little chance. He thought of that one kiss they shared. One kiss and smile. Such a beautiful smile)

He only looked up when he sensed presence beside him. Yixing sat beside him and leaned his head on Luhan’s shoulder.

“You already know it don’t you?”

“That I will have to go on battlefield? Yes I know.” Yixing answered and Luhan’s heart clenched. He did not want to part with Yixing but his skills in healing would be needed. Luhan did not want to think about Yixing (kind, soft Yixing) on bloody battlefield where death and grief were.

“Why does our majesty have to do this?”

“I don’t know. He is blinded by love. He wants prince and will do anything for it and also those lands are prosperous. It will be to our advantage to have them.”

“I don’t want to see anyone hurt Luhan.”

“I know Yixing, I know but it is unavailable now. Yifan made up his mind, we must follow his orders.”

“I know.” Yixing sighed looked to distance too.

(He went to ask merchant who was in foreign land about prince. Not even eighteen springs have passed since prince’s birth. He was basically child sent into bloodshed. This merchant did not know about prince’s skill in sword fighting but swore on his life, that prince he saw, was gentle, loving. This merchant had fortune of seeing young prince with his mother. He could not describe amount of love he saw between them. Second son was also enormously talented in singing and playing instruments. It left Yixing wonder. Was there something this mystery prince could not do?)

“You will have to go prepare herbs and healing potions. I will help you.” suddenly said Luhan and was getting up.

“You cannot my lord. Don’t worry I can do it alone. You go and return to your studies with Zitao.” Yixing bowed to Luhan who was already opening his mouth to object and skipped towards greenhouses where he was growing his healing herbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!! and if you want leave a comment. I love comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Jongdae nervously shifted while he sat by campfire. Five days now they were on journey towards the battlefield. More and more they were getting closer; more and more young prince was starting to feel fear. He feared that he will be disappointment to his father, to his people, to all soldiers. He did not want to disappoint. He wanted to be a son his father could be proud of.

He was so absorbed in his dark thoughts he did not noticed Chief General of their army sitting next to him.

“My lord, you look like some things are troubling your mind.” asked general Jongkook his prince tearing him away from his thoughts. He knew Jongdae best out of three princes. He knew a lot of things about him. He learned to read him through many hours spent together, he saw how nervous he was and he could not blame him.

He shared these feelings. He had them when he first rode to battle. Young prince Jongdae was still younger than him at that time. But also he knew he could do it. He saw him training; he sparred with him. He had abilities to survive this.

“No, general; or yes; I am not ready for this.”

“My lord, there is no need for you to get nervous. Do not fear that you will be burden. Do not fear anything. You are capable of it. That is why I chose you to be my right hand.”

“Me?”

“Yes, so please, leave those worries behind you. And call me just Jongkook hyung, my lord.”

“Only if you call me just Jongdae.” Jongdae allowed little grin at general’s taken back expression.

“My lord, I possibly cannot…”

“Yes, you can. It will make me feel better.”

“As you wish, my lo-Jongdae.”

Jongdae smiled, his worries melting away and he joined other soldiers in telling stories and singing songs.

So the journey continued.

Jongdae formed friendships with soldiers and his respect for general Jongkook grew. He was man, who knew what battle, grief and death were but still he kept cheerful and encouraging manner. He became his advisor, someone Jongdae could look up to. Someone who did not care about colour of your blood or your social status. Someone who lightened up mood as they were nearing their base camp at outskirts of country. But also he could be serious. He grew more and more serious as they were constructing plans of battle.

They wondered over maps, reports from battlefield, and reports from spies about enemies’ army. Jongkook’s eyes were cold when they were talking about King Wu’s army.

When Jongdae questioned him night before their final part of journey, he confessed that was in friendly companion with King Wu’s general of army and this turn of events saddened them both but they dared not to be cross with their kings.

“His name is Joongki.”

“Joongki? But that does sound like name from our nation.”

“He was born here. Although I’m older than him by few years we played together as little kids. His whole family moved to neighbor kingdom.” General Jongkook stopped talking as he got lost in his memories. Faint smile adored his lips as he recalled his days with Joongki.

Jongdae guessed there must have been more than just childhood friends. Especially with way Jongkook hyung’s eyes softened. He said nothing though. It was not his place to pry. Even though he could. So he sat in silence by Jongkook’s side and watched dancing flames of fire. Cackles of fire, sweet melodies of night butterflies and far away murmur of voices were only things that could be heard.

“We wanted to get married…” Jongkook hyung said suddenly and Jongdae’s eyes widened. He heard about two men getting married and having child together. It was in their legends but he yet had to occur someone to actually be in relationship. “Can I?” motioned Jongkook towards Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae too stunned to speak nodded and slowly put extended his arm towards general he came to trust. Jongkook rolled up sleeves of prince’s robes to reveal lotus flower on prince’s wrist glistening in the glow of fire.

“He has same mark. I am sure you know it’s meaning. Everyone knows it. Legend about true love that moved even God. I know King keeps you inside so you probably never encountered pair like that, am I right?” Jongdae nodded and all his attention was on Jongkook who drew breath in and continued: “My parents, who are no longer part of this world, may their souls rest in peace, was both men. They said that it was blessing for them to have me. They also said it is blessing to find your true love. I did. I only did not know it would hurt too much.”

“Why you and Joongki did not get married as you wanted hyung?” Jongdae curiously asked.

“We were supposed to have wedding in five moons time. This war took it.”

“I am so sorry hyung.” Jongdae mumbled and threw arms around Jongkook in unexpected hug.  

“It is not your fault my lord. I hope Joongki does not get wounded. That is all I ask for from God and that I could see his face one last time.”

“I promise you hyung, you will get your wedding. I will make sure that you and Joongki get wedding you deserve.” Jongdae mumbled into Jongkook’s neck who embraced Jongdae back and smiled.

“And now, what did I tell you about calling me lord? I believe you deserve punishment for it so now as your lord I order you sing me to sleep.” Jongdae put on his best prince expression and narrowed his eyes at Jongkook who for while was left in disbelief but then he started laughing and laughing and laughing until his stomach hurt and tears sprung from his eyes.

“This was most royal thing I have ever seen you do my lord. You truly are one of the sons of our king. And I will grant you your wish my dearest lord.” Jongkook finished with low bow that had Jongdae’s cheek flushing with crimson and spluttering out incoherent noise.

“And thank you Jongdae. You truly are wonder’s gift to people.” Jongkook mumbles to himself as he straightened up prince’s robes. Jongdae sent him brilliant smile that lightened up whole camp in dark night before their fate was sealed.

Next morning they set out even before sun was up. When they arrived at camp they were greeted by captain Jongwoon who was in the charge in their absence.

“General Jongkook, my lord.” he bowed to them as soon as their jumped down from their horses. “It is honor to have you here. Your help is greatly required. I will show you your tents we prepared so you can take a rest after your long journey. When you will be freshened up we could discuss current situation.” Captain Jongwoon bowed again to them and started to lead them.

“I hope it will be towards your liking my lord.”

“I could be sleeping on ground and I would still be content. Thank you captain for your consideration.” Jongdae bowed to man who cracked small smile.

As Jongwoon was leading Jongkook towards his tent, he firstly led him towards spot where no one could hear them.

“General Jongkook I have something for you. I am supposed to tell you that you should rest, eat a lot and please not to get hurt.” Jongwoon smiled at Jongkook’s wide eyes as he handed him scroll sealed with familiar seal.

“You met him? Where? When?”

“Less than two nights ago. On still neutral ground. Jongkook hyung we need to make a plan, Joongki knows what he is doing. He is forcing us towards swamp. We will not be able to get out.”

“Do not worry. We will get our lands back. Wait for me in main tent. I will be there shortly. Good job Jongwoon.” Jongkook clapped Jongwoon on shoulder.

“Thank you general Jongkook.” Jongwoon bowed and set on way towards main tent. He needed to get ready for meeting.

To Jongdae’s relief meeting and planning went on smoothly. They discussed, planned, tried out every possible outcomes. And then went over plans again.

“Get men ready. In two hours we will strike. We need to have moment of surprise.” Jongkook decided and Jongdae’s heart for second stopped.

This was it.

He was going to battle. This was moment he was waiting for. He would show his father and everyone he was capable of it. Though small part of him, still, shook with paralyzing fear. Could he really do it? Could he hurt another person? Could draw his sword against person? Could he kill?

He was still a child. Most boys his age were interested in hunting or studies. No fortnight he was sitting in gardens with his beloved mama and singing songs. He was running around with Baekhyun. He was arguing with his father, with Kyungsoo. He did not believed himself. He could not possibly draw sword. He could not.

Jongdae shook his head to clear himself of these dark ideas. He should be focusing on different thoughts.

“Everything all right my lord?” asked captain Jongwoon as he saw his prince blanch at general’s words. He could not blame a boy. Even after years of battling, Jongwoon himself, was sometimes doubtful. He especially could not blame boy as pure as Jongdae who was about to taste bitterness of gruesome battle…

“Yes, captain. Do not worry.” Jongdae tried to smile at concerned look of captain. It warmed his heart to see man he met just today concern over him.

“We will properly get to know each other this night. I wish to hear your voice. I heard people praise your singing voice my lord.” Jongwoon complimented Jongdae who beamed at him at mention of singing.

“Only in that case you will sing too, Jongwoon, do not think I do not remember your singing. Jongdae, this little fellow, has one of the nicest voices you could ever hear. It is a pity he chose to pursuit this, instead of being singer but I know he had very special _reason_ to do so.”

Jongwoon’s cheeks colored as Jongkook threw arm around his shoulders with knowing smile.

“Do not listen to him, he takes pleasure in teasing me.” Jongwoon mumbled and tried to fan heat on his cheeks away. Why he was even feeling embarrassment was beyond him. He just followed his dreams. Nothing more.

Jongdae raised eyebrow at unusual display. He would have never thought he would witness cold captain Jongwoon smiling so freely and blushing like a maiden.

“Love of his life is from family of soldiers. If he wanted to win father’s blessing he had to become hardened man.”

“Jongkook hyung….” whined Jongwoon and his cheeks colored more.

“How is Sungmin?”

“He is well, actually, he is waiting for me right now so, please, if you excuse me.” He quickly freed himself from Jongkook’s impressive arm and all but run towards his own tent. Jongkook laughed and winked at confused young prince who could not follow what was happening. Jongkook laughed more as he saw prince’s confused gaze. Oh, he still did not know pleasures of love.

“Come on, we should get ready.” Jongkook said and Jongdae quickly sobered up from his confusion. “I will sent someone to help you with armor.”

Jongdae solemnly nodded and took his leave with Jongkook gazing behind him. “May gods protect you child.” he whispered and with quick shake of his head, he set on to prepare himself too.

Over whole camp fell eerie silence as they prepared. Four thousands of men. Many more was prepared to arrive any day if their services would be needed.

Four thousands of men. Jongkook hoped it would be enough to take enemy by surprise. His heart clenched as he thought of Joongki but he quickly gained focus again. This was war. His feelings did not matter. No one feelings did not matter. Only their kingdom did matter. Their oath towards the king. They serve to him not to themselves.

In matter of hour every single man was prepared and they were lining in formations Jongkook assigned.

First formation considered of Jongdae, whom Jongkook pushed to them back so he would not be in first line. No. He could not allow Jongdae to be in first line. Not his lord.

Silently they set out. Jongdae’s heart was beating so fast and loud, he was sure everyone could hear it. His hand on his sword trembled and there was lump in his throat. Stay calm, he repeated in his head, stay calm. You will not be any help if you will hesitate. Do not hesitate. Do not hesitate. Do not hesitate.

(They were nearing nearest camp of enemy. He could hear chattering of life inside. He could hear neigh of horses. He could hear cackling of fire. They were at the outskirts of forest now. Camp was just outside. Jongkook stopped them and gave them the agreed sign. On three they will attack.

Three.

Do not hesitate. Do not hesitate.

Two.

Do not hesita…

One.

Do not…

NOW!

Jongdae did not hesitate.)


	4. Chapter 4

Yixing winced as he applied healing past to yet another wound. It was never ending process. Since he arrived fortnight ago he barely slept. There were too many wounded men. Aftermath of attack that general of enemy’s army let them suffer was bloody and fatal. They were not expecting it at all. Although general Joongki said he should have expect it from them. He seemed to know general Jongkook personally. Yixing wished to know more. He wished to ask why Joongki’s eyes had become so sad when he spoke about general Jongkook but it was not his place. He was just lowly servant who had enormous luck by being saved by Wu family from slavery.

He faced more fortune fate then fellow boys he met at the slaver ship. He was forever thankful to Luhan and Yifan for picking him and saving him from life in pain. He had fortune to be educated along with lords in reading and writing. He was in long life debt. He swore that he would serve them until his dying day or until they saw him unfit for their wishes.

Yixing was brought back to present by whispered conversation between two soldiers he was tending to.

“Did you manage to see him?”

“Yes and god it was a meeting…”

“What happened? Do tell!”

“He was fighting next to me with captain Lisheng. He was able to bring him down…”

“He brought down captain Lisheng? You must have saw wrong. “

“I did not. I saw it with my two own eyes.”

“So rumors were true then.”

“Every single of them about him being able to wield sword perfectly were.”

Yixing then could no longer contain his curiosity. He had to ask.

“Who are you talking about?”

Two turned their gazes to him as if they forgotten he was with them.

“Prince from enemy’s army.” replied one of them carefully.

“He is in this war too. and he is amazing with sword. It was like watching dance but very dangerous one. His moves were smooth like a water. And this strength that was in his blows…”

Yixing nodded even more impressed by this mysterious prince. He wanted, no, he needed to know more. He needed to meet this boy to know if such person who live in such a contrasts could exist. He wanted to discover his every secret.

He finished tending to their wounds in daze and after that he left them to rest. Yixing strolled around camp, helping wherever he could, listening to every bit information about prince he managed to hear. He was becoming quite obsessed and not even realizing it.

He was deep in thought when he wandered deep into forest where his cabin lied. He was given cabin away from battle where he could store his herbs and would not be injured.

Yixing looked around and decided to explore a little. He wanted to be more familiars with his surroundings and herbs that were growing here.

☼☼☼

Jongdae lied awake in his cot, staring at the ceiling of his tent. He should be asleep preparing for another day (and another surprise attack, which he did not certainly wanted to think about) but every time he closed eyes he saw everything he has done. Every face, every scream and blood. There was blood everywhere.

Everywhere was blood. On his armor, on his robes, on his hands, on his face, even in his hair and it made him sick. He did not tell anyone about his dreams.

He was the prince. Princes were not supposed to show any weakness that was what his father always preached about.

(What sickened him most was the fact that now he was the one leading, giving orders. Although he still did not kill. He could not bring himself to end a life. No matter what anyone says. He just cannot do it.)

Captain Jongwoon admired Jongdae for it. His heart ached for him. Such a pure boy in the middle of this..

He did not want to taint him. To taint his beautiful and pure soul.

That’s why he silently sneaked into prince’s tent to check on him only to find him awake.

“Jongwoon hyung?” was heard from the cot vulnerably.

“Pshhhhh, it is alright, my lord. I am here.” and as if he would said magic words, Jongdae’s self control he managed so hard to maintain let lose and tears started to fall from his eyes.

Jongwoon carefully sat next to him and gathered him in his arms. It only made Jongdae cry harder. He had someone to lean on but yet he was humiliating himself.

He was not strong enough.

He was weak. Pathetic. He was a kid. Just stupid little kid. He should not be here. He was just a burden. Stupid, useless burden. Even his own father did not want him. It was obvious. Why else he would send him here? It was to die. He must have known that Jongdae was not capable of surviving. He was good for nothing.

He was so caught up in his emotions, he revealed it all without knowing.

“My lord… that is not true. You are very amazing. When I was your age I could not even hold a sword. And that you are crying is not sign of weakness, it is sign that you have a heart. I still sometimes cry too and if you are feeling bad, my lord, come to me. It is always better to be with someone. I have luck to have my Sungmin here but you are here alone. So if you are feeling lonely or sad or you just want to have someone’s presence I will be here for you.” Jongwoon said while stroking young prince’s hair.

“I do not want to disappoint anyone Jongwoon hyung.”

“You will not.”

“Could you please sing for me?” Jongdae shyly asked not wanting to impose but Jongwoon smiled and petting his lord’s soft hair, he softly sang a song his mother used to sing him as lullaby. Jongdae closed his eyes and let himself to be drawn into sleep where no cruelty disturbed him. He dreamt of soft hazel eyes, of soft hands holding his and soft voice whispering in his ear. He dreamt of fields full of flowers and putting flowers into someone’s hair.

When he woke up in the morning, all bad feelings from night before were gone. Instead of them he felt odd longing. For what he could not tell. Maybe it had something to do with dream he could not remember. He still felt it though. All feelings he felt in his dream. All nice feelings. And love. He felt so much love it nearly overwhelmed him. He shook his head. What was he thinking? It was just a dream. A dream he did not remember.

He went refresh himself and after that he was handed his breakfast by Sungmin. Captain Jongwoon’s fiancée. Jongdae blushed as he remembered the way he clung to Jongwoon hyung at night.

“Do not worry, your majesty. I am not feeling any anger towards you. Jongwoonie told me everything and it is completely understandable. I was only two years older than you when I first rode to battle and I cried so much and it was Jongwoon who hold me that night. He has this power to make ones feel better. If you want Jongwoon can be by your side every night if you would have needed him. No,” Sungmin hold up hand when he saw that his prince wanted to protest. “You are here, your majesty all alone. Without your family. So, please let us be your family for now. We want to help you. We want to be here for you.”

Jongdae sniffled as he felt tears stinging at corners of his eyes. He did not care about people who might see and hugged Sungmin with all his might. Sungmin’s lips formed into smile when he embraced prince back. He meant every word he said. He wanted to be here for Jongdae. Even though it was very discourteous of him he saw Jongdae as his little brother or friend. Someone he should protect at all times. He promised himself, moment he heard about middle son of king going to this battle, that he will protect him. By any cost.

“Thank you Sungmin hyung. This is what I needed to hear.” Jongdae smiled his patented smile at Sungmin who smiled back. It was hard not to. Jongdae’s smile was contagious. Everyone in the camp knew that. Wherever they saw him or heard him laughing they had to laugh too.

“And now, eat your breakfast. Hurry up.”

Jongdae brightly nodded and ate delicious breakfast Sungmin prepared for him. His nerves were calm now. He knew he had good people by his side. He could overcome anything now.

(This battle could be deciding, Jongkook said. They already pushed enemy’s army back from their land but king’s orders came. They ought to try claim much land as possible. Warning towards King Wu.

Jongdae tried not think about all these poor people that had their residence there. Tried not to think about poor villagers which only means of surviving would be ruined by their battle. He failed.     

This particular battle would be on foot. Jongdae had to leave his beloved horse behind. He was sure that this particular battle would be very bloody.

(And how right he was.)

They were pushing them back so quickly and easily. Jongdae just turned around when he saw them.

Jongwoon on the ground and enemy standing above him with sword raised high in the air.

He did not think. He just acted. He dashed through bloodied bodies on the ground and then he felt just never ending pain as sword left big gash across his back. He refused to give up. He needed to save Jongwoon hyung. He just needed to protect hyung who did so much for him.

Turn. Lunge. Another turn. Few steps to right. Shield himself. Turn. Pain as opposing man was able leave another wound on his arm. Step to left and big swing of his sword. Opponent blocking and immediately lunging forward. More pain as dangerous sword slashes him across the chest. He could not give up. Using his sword as staff he pushed himself upwards, again attacking.

(His mind was in haze. He could not think. He only knew he must protect. He must save Jongwoon hyung. He saw red. This man wanted to hurt another person so cruelly. He needed to be punished.

Jongdae did not feel any guilt as he stabbed man into his tight. He did not feel anything.)

But opponent was man much larger than Jongdae with more strength. He managed to push Jongdae and he fell to his knees as he was not able to stand any longer. He failed. He could not protect Jongwoon. He closed his eyes and waited for final blow which did not came. He slowly opened his eyes to see his opponent distracted by something else. Then he heard just loud sounds as battle started anew.

With strength he had left he started crawling away towards the forest he saw earlier. As quickly as he could he teared off his bloodied robes of his body and put on robes of enemy for masking purpose.

When he was next to tree he could lean on, he slowly got up and with new adrenaline in his veins he started running into heart of forest.

He tripped. He fell but he did not stop until he was sure no one would be able to find him. Just then he collapsed on the ground exhausted. If he would be in his best state he would hear the way forest around him had gone suddenly quiet. He would have sensed someone’s presence. His eyes were slowly closing. He heard someone saying something but he could not understand a words. He felt light touch on his cheek and smiled. This was touch he remembered from his dream. He could be with that mysterious person again.

His body went limp when finally his wounds won battle within him, and he lost consciousness. Only thing he remembered was light touch on his cheek and soft murmuring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update and I want to thank anyone who took time and commented on this fic. I said it once usually I just flail around and grin like a idiot but I'm unable to reply :( So I want to let you know that I love your comments and hope you will continue commenting.


	5. Chapter 5

For five nights and four days Yixing tended to the boy whom he found in the forest. Maybe it was because he looked so young and pure even with blood staining his light skin. Maybe it was because he saw something in those high cheekbones and full lips. In his jet black hair, in the slope of his nose or in those fluttering eyelashes. Yixing did not know what it was but he knew one thing, he could not let him die. He couldn’t also explain why he chose to tend to him in his private cabin. He did not know why he chose not to mention this wounded soldier in the camp.

He just sat down next to the boy when he saw him slowly waking up. Yixing held his breath as he watched boy take deep breath and slowly open his eyes. His huge brown eyes darted around the room and widened as he scrambled to the sitting position. His face showed fear and Yixing’s heart ached. What he must have seen to be scared like this?

He slowly reached out while talking to the boy in the soft voice: “I am Yixing… Nothing can happen to you. I found you in the forest and treated your wounds. I took care of you. Can you tell me your name?”

Jongdae’s heart pounded hard and fast in his chest. He thought he must have died. He should have died. It felt like it. He felt no pain. He felt calm and soft things surrounding him. He thought he have died and went to heaven. Although he doubted that after all these god awful things he have done in these past months he would go to heaven. Hell was place for him.

As he began regain slowly his consciousness, his whole body started to ache. Unwillingly he let moan of pain past his lips and he heard same soft voice as in his dream talk to him. It took him some time to register that man aboved him was speaking in Mandarin.

Another moment was until he translated it in his head. He groaned pan as he tried to sit up.

“Nononono, lie down, you should not move.” Yixing gently pushed young prince down into lying position.

“You caught infection in your wound. You have to rest.”

Jongdae let himself to be lied down again on the cot since every move had him in terrible pain.

“Can you tell me your name?” Yixing asked again and this time Jongdae responded: “I am Chen.” using name foreign merchants gave him as they could not pronounce his birth name.

“I am Yixing. I found you in the woods wounded. I have not seen you before. How could you not receive treatement from me before?”

In Jongdae's eyes blinked recognition. So this is healer of enemy's army and he was not suspecting him in slightest. He silently thanked captain Jongwoon for giving him this advice of wearing enemy's robe if he would ever been injured and left alone on battlefield. It probably saved his life now.

(He would have swore on his life he heard this man's voice somewhere before. His voice was making him feel light, content, and he dared to say even happy.

There was also his gentle touch. It was like a fluttering of butterfly wings. So nice. So soft.

His eyes too, when he looked into them properly for the first time. They were so dark and so warm. He wanted to drown in them and never come back again.)

Jongdae's eyelashes fluttered as his eyes slowly closed themselves and he fell back to sleep. Yixing sighed and caressed boy's cheek. He knew he was exhausted from all pain he was feeling and he probably did not sleep well before too, judging from his dark circles under his eyes.

His own body screamed for rest too. He looked at sleeping boy and assumed that light rest would not hurt. He had this feeling that boy would not hurt him. So Yixing lied down next to the young prince and closed his own eyes. Soon he was lulled to sleep by Chen's soft exhales and inhales.

Unconsciously they both gravitated close to each other as their bodies sought heat. Even in his sleep Yixing was careful of boys wounds. He gently embraced him and kept him safe in his arms.

☼☼☼

“WHAT????? WHAT IS KING WU REQUESTING FROM ME?????” King Kim fumed as he read request neighboring king sent him. Such a outrage.

“Father, please, calm down. What does it say?” Junmyeon tried to calm down his father as he looked ready to break everything in his reach.

King without word pushed offending piece of parchment towards him. Junmyeon's eyes widened as he read on. Then he calmly put letter down and in calm voice without any anger he asked: “Are you considering accepting his offer?”

“You cannot be serious! He is asking for YOUR hand in marriage! You are throne prince. You are going to be the king. King of country he was threatening! King of country he was ruining!”

Junmyeon pressed his lips into line as his father continoued raging. He remembered King Wu from reception they both attended a long time ago.

(He remembered how his heart pounded fast and heart at sight of the handsome king. How his legs were shaking when the king smiled at him. How much he was shaking when they shared a one dance but that was not important.)

“Father, please. If it means it will stop this word and bring Jongdae back home... I will do anything.”

King flinched when he heard name of his second son. Every day guilt was filling him up. He should have never allow it. Over these past 4 months they rarely got message about him. They did not know if he is alright. If he is doing well. Or if he...

No. He did not want to think like that. His Jongdae was strong. He could survive. Jongdae's name was rarely uttered these four months. Queen had tendency burst into tears wherever something reminded her of her favourite son. Which was every single thing in the castle and in the gardens and even in the town.

“Junmyeon... as a king I can't allow this.”

“So father, don't be the king for the moment. Be the father. Be the father of son who is out there fighting for his life, fighting for you. Be the father of son who would do anything for you. Who looks up to you, who admires you. Jongdae loves you. He wants you to acknowledge that he is your son. He longs for you approval. Otherwise he would never say yes to it. He would beg mother to forbid it but he is there. Father, he would probably even let himself to be killed for you if it would mean our land would remain safe and you could be proud of him.” Junmyeon, after the end of his long speech, was breathing heavily. He hated to be this bold with his father but he was so scared for his little brother so he would accept anything just to get him back. King was left speechless after hearing things Jongdae would do for him. His heart clenched painfully. His second son. His precious Jongdae. Suddenly he regreted that he was so strict with his son.

“I will accept King Wu's offer but do not worry, my king. I will not let him win so easily. If he wants my hand in marriage, he will have to accept our conditions.” Junmyeon smiled at his father through tears streaming down his face and king, barely holding his tears, nods in agreement.

“Good idea, my son.”

“Of course. After all I had best teacher, you.”

☼☼☼

First thought upon Jongwoon's mind after waking up was 'Where is their prince?'. He expected him sitting beside him and with his playful way of commanding to reprind him for being so reckless. Although he was met with deadly silence. First thing he saw was his fiancé sleeping next to him curled up to the ball while clutching fabric of Jongwoon's tunic in his fist.

After his lord saved him from sure death, Jongwoon continued fighting until the end but then wound in his head made itself present and he collapsed into Sungmin's arms.

Sungmin, sensing Jongwoon waking up, rose from his slumber too. His eyes were rimmed with red and there were dried tears on his cheeks. There were also dark circles under his eyes as if he did not get a rest for a long time.

“You are awake!” Sungmin squaled in happiness and attacked his idiotic fiancé with hug. He buried his head into Jongwoon's chest and burst into tears.

“Sungmin, my love, what is matter?” Jongwoon muttered confused as he never expected such a reaction from his usually collected fiancé.

“What is matter? Jongwoon, you were unconscious for three days. I worried about you so much.” Sungmin answered and could not control himself any longer and pressed kiss to Jongwoon's unsuspecting lips. They were interupted by cough from the entrance of tent where general Jongkook was standing with slight blush on his cheeks.

“I am sorry to interupt you too also I am glad to see you awake Jongwoon. You gave us quiet scare.” Jongkook smiled slightly but then his face returned into frown that has been residing there. Sungmin's face also lost its happy look which brought Jongwoon's awakening.

Jongwoon looked from one to another and his confusion grew. Something was not right.

“Captain, what?” His eyes turned from one to J and then he asked: “Where is my lord? Where is prince?”

Jongkook sighed and his face turned even more graver and slowly answered: “We do not know where our prince is. He went missing. Last he was seen was when he was saving you.”

Jongwoon gasped as Jongkook words registered in his head. It was his fault. It was his fault for being so weak.

Slowly tears leaked of his eyes and he had to hold back sob. He started to get up from his cot but Sungmin pushed him back down again.

“Let me go. I have to go. I have to find him. It is my fault. If I was not so weak he would be still here. He was saving me.”

“No, you have to rest.”

“But it is my fault. I am so weak. I should have been one protecting him. Not other way around.”

Sungmin wrapped his arm around his distressed love and shot pleading look to Jongkook who sighed heavily and stepped forward into tent and sat down next to the pair. Jongwoon looked at him with tears filled eyes and wobbling lower lip and Jongkook had to smile a little. He looked so much younger like that.

“Jongwoonie, do not feel guilty. It could be anyone of us. I already sent units to search for him. Now we have to only wait.”

“I hate waiting.” Jongwoon said and Sungmin ran comforting hand through his hair. He also wanted to go searching for their prince but the want to keep his Jongwoon was greater. Jongwoon was his true love. Jongwoon was someone who fought so hard for him and for their relationship.

He still remembered hardships they had to go through during their courtship but also he remembered the moment he fell in love with the soldier.

(At that time he was not soldier. He was singer, performer, writer, artist. Someone who had big dreams. He was gentle, loving, always laughing. It was his laugh and warm eyes that drew Sungmin in. He fell for him the first time he saw him. He only fell deeper and deeper more he got to know him.

Jongwoon gave up everything for him. He would gave up everything for him too.)

“We have to send message to the king,” Jongkook broke the silence and continued: “we can not keep this secret. As much as our lord insisted that he is equal to us, he still is part of royal family.”

Sungmin and Jongwoon looked at each other and before they had chance to reply, royal messenger coming straight from the castle burst into tent, looking out of breath and holding document with official royal seal.

“General Jongkook! Matter of utter urgency.” He presented document to the surprised Jongkook who quickly tore the seal and his eyes skimmed over message written personaly by the king.

“General Jongkook, what is going on?” Sungmin asked and Jongkook turned to them with expression bordering on disbelief and happiness.

“We are to stop immediately fighting. King Wu and our lord are now in negotiating process. It is over. We do not have to fight anymore.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back!! only for now lol I can't believe it was almost year since I updated this fic /runs into corner to hide and cry/ im terrible person lol but I hope you did not forget about me pls comment a lot <3   
> if you have any question or anything you can hit me up on twitter @El_Chenny_921

**Author's Note:**

> My new xingdae (surprisingly :D) fanfiction! Hope you will like it and comments are most welcome!


End file.
